The invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of correcting handshake in a digital image processing apparatus.
Handshake correction refers to a function for sensing and compensating for handshake of a user using a digital image processing apparatus by using a shake sensing unit and moving a lens to an opposite direction of the handshake direction. A gyro sensor may be used as the handshake sensing unit, and a voice coil motor (VCM), a piezoelectric motor (piezo motor), or a stepping motor may be used to drive the lens.
Conventional handshake correction methods may be classified into shot only mode methods and continuance mode methods. In a shot only mode correction method, a handshake correction function operates inside a camera when a live view screen is turned off after pushing a shutter in a full-pushed mode. Thus, since the handshake correction operates for a short period of time, power consumption is low. In a continuance mode correction method, a handshake correction function is performed continuously after the camera is turned on. Thus, the user of the camera may see images with no handshake as live view images all the time, however, the power consumption increases.
A release mode handshake correction method combines the advantages of the shot only mode method and the continuance mode method. However, in a digital image processing apparatus using the release mode handshake correction method, a live view image moves abruptly. In addition, a shooting time is increased, and thus, it is not easy to perform successive shooting operations.